The present invention has essentially as an object a device for taking containers such as for example goblets or pots out of a pile.
The invention concerns also a machine for processing containers equipped with the above device.
The machines for processing containers comprise generally a station for taking containers out of a pile, this station being substantially formed of a magazine in which the containers are piled up within one another and under which they may be provided means which permit taking the containers one by one out of the pile of containers in the magazine.
However, the magazine containing the piled up containers which include generally a shoulder, cannot conform to various container shapes or dimensions. The same holds true concerning the means located under the magazine which enable the containers to be taken out one by one from the pile.
Thus, when it is desired to process on a machine several rows of containers having different shapes and/or dimensions, it is necessary to transform or to change the station for taking the container out of the pile after each row of containers has been processed.
The means provided on the conveyor of the machine to receive and carry the containers coming from the station for taking the containers out of a pile had to be replaced, for each new row of containers to be processed.
It will be understood that all this is expensive as regards the labour and the substitute systems to be provided concerning the station for taking containers out of a pile as well as concerning the conveyor of the machine receiving the containers to be processed.